This invention relates generally to thrust reversers for a bypass fan type jet engine and more specifically to a linkage system for simultaneously actuating each of the blocker doors utilized therein.
Various thrust reversers and linkage systems have heretofore been provided in which a translatable fan cowl portion is translated rearward to expose a ring of reversing cascades which the combined bypass air and primary engine air flows through when the rearward nozzle exit is blocked by blocker doors which are carried by the translating fan cowl. Generally, such prior art reversers have been suitable for the purpose intended; however, they have various structural and functional limitations imposed by a specific structure and combination of parts employed to accomplish the reverser function without compromising any of the aerodynamic characteristics, performance and function desired of the engine. Their restrictions have been limitations in fan duct geometry, cost, excess weight for a small aircraft, complexity of operation with resultant high maintenance expense and varying loading on the engines.